Repose
by panera
Summary: A case hits home for one of the team members, and the rest of the team try to work through some issues before things get too bad.


**A/N: **Back again, from another long break. To those of you who were reading Incognito and were waiting to see more of it, I'm sorry. My computer crashed and burned, the story got fried, and my memory is horrible, so trying to rewrite it is _very_ slow going. I'm going to try and do what I can with it, but until then [if there is a then, I've got this story going. Chapters will be posted every few days. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Reaching out a blind hand, Tony frantically searched for the correct button on his alarm clock that would quiet the incessant ringing that was currently doing a rather loud, annoying number on his ears. Once he found it - the big oval shaped one - he jabbed it with a little more force than necessary and then tiredly dropped his hand, leaving it to hang off the side of the bed. His other hand was tucked up under his stomach and was slowly going numb, but he didn't have the energy to do anything about it. The sheets had twisted themselves around the lower half of his body sometime during the course of the night. It wound around his right leg, but left his entire left leg uncovered, along with the upper half of his body, and he was starting to shiver. 

He didn't know why, but for some odd reason, he always had to go to bed with the fan turned up as high as it could possibly go. It was just this.._thing_. He had to do it or else he couldn't get to sleep. The annoying part about it all, was that he always woke up half frozen and shivering. He hated it, but he figured if that was the only cost of getting some shut eye, than so be it. After all, that's why they invented coffee and hot showers, right?

Gathering his strength, he lifted himself up off the bed with closed eyes and a less than awake brain. He groaned as a dull pounding at the base of his skull made itself known. Some _idiot_ had called repeatedly in the wee hours of the morning. The first three times where he answered the phone but received no answer was a little silly, but after that, from the fourth call to the thirteenth was just ridiculous. The whole thing ended with him picking up the phone, screaming a few profanities into it, and then promptly throwing it against the wall.

After climbing awkwardly out of bed, he stumbled towards the kitchen, using the walls to hold himself upright. Coffee with a side order of Tylenol were the first two things on his to-do list. After that, a hot shower and maybe breakfast, if he was hungry.

Unfortunately, Tony had the notion that today was going to be a long, restless day.

NCIS

"Whew, look what the cat brought in," Ziva commented as she watched Tony step off the elevator.

McGee looked up from where he sat at his desk, and he had to agree with Ziva's incorrectly stated, but truthful statement. DiNozzo was a mess. Ruffled hair, half tucked in shirt, shadows under his eyes. Late night with a new girl, he thought to himself.

"It's dragged, Ziva, look what the cat _dragged_ in." Tony said with a pinched look on his face as he walked into the bullpen. He didn't want to deal with any of this right now. His headache had gone up a few notches and he'd all but rushed out the front door after accidently falling asleep on the couch after getting dressed. "And thanks for that vote of confidence, by the way."

"Ziva's right, Tony," McGee agreed. "You do look pretty rough. Are you-"

"I'm fine, Probie," Tony said as he dropped his bag onto the floor and all but collapsed into his chair. "Where's Gibbs?"

"Right here." Gibbs said as he rounded the corner, ever present coffee in hand. "You're late, DiNozzo. Care to tell me why?" he asked, coming to a stop in front of his senior field agent's desk.

DiNozzo lifted his eyes to meet Gibbs'. He hadn't sounded dangerous when he asked the question, but years of experience taught Tony that Gibbs didn't have to sound dangerous in order to be dangerous.

Tony pulled at his collar. "I, uh - Iaccidentlyfellasleeponmycouchaftergettingready, boss."

"You what?" Gibbs quirked an eyebrow.

Gibbs understood exactly what Tony just said, and Tony knew it. Despite what other people may think, Gibbs' hearing was damned good, even for someone his age. The man obviously just wanted to see DiNozzo squirm.

"I accidently fell asleep on my couch after I got done getting ready, Boss." Tony repeated. He wasn't in the mood for any of Gibbs' games, so he would just take his lickings and hope the man would move on.

"Thought that's what I heard," Gibbs said as he sipped his coffee. Behind him, Tony could see Ziva smirking, and though he couldn't see McGee, he figured he was doing the same. "You sick or something?" Gibbs asked gruffly, noticing Tony's worn look.

"Nah, boss. I'm fi-" he started to say.

"Good, than you can take these down to Abby for me," Gibbs said, handing Tony a few file folders. "You other two get back to work and get those silly smirks off your faces," Gibbs growled at the youngest of the team, though his eyes never left Tony's form.

Both McGee and Ziva straightened up at their boss's command and quickly got back to work. Gibbs stalked over to his desk and sat down, just as Tony hauled himself up from his. He watched as Tony slowly made his way towards the elevator. The pale face and dark, circled eyes were clear signs of a restless night of sleep, something Gibbs knew all too well. He supposed that maybe, possibly, he wouldn't hassle Tony so much today.

NCIS

The moment the elevator doors opened, Tony's ears were assaulted with the loudest, most obnoxious music he had ever heard. His ears began to ring and his chest vibrated with each strum of the bass. Tony deftly walked toward's Abby's stereo system pushed the power button, not even bothering with the volume.

"Gibbs, I was lis-" Abby began to say as she turned around from where she stood in front of her computer. "Oh, Tony, I thought you were Gibbs."

"Sorry to disappoint. Just came down to bring you these." Tony said as he walked over to Abby.

"Tony!" She smacked him lightly on the arm, "You could never be a disappointment. Don't you ever say that again."

"Sorry, Abs." Tony offered with a small smile.

"It's ok, I forgive you." Abby said as she wrapped Tony in a hug. "Are you ok? You look a little tired."

"I'm fine, Abby, just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Is everything ok?" Abby asked, a little worried.

"Yeah, just some punk kids prank calling me, I guess. But don't worry, I solved that problem." Tony grinned.

"Let me guess, you throw the phone against the wall and it went ka-pooey?" She received her answer in the form of another smile. "Ah, that's my boy!" Abby laughed as she gave Tony a big kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I wish I could stay down here longer, but I've got loads of paper work to finish."

As he began to walk away, she grabbed him by the arm. "Oh, no you don't, Mister. You need a nap. Go lay on my cot; I'll even let you sleep with Bert."

"As much as I'd like that, you know I can't, Abs. Gibbs would kill me."

"Don't you worry about Gibbs. He's not the one who can murder someone without leaving a single piece of forensic evidence behind." Abby stated smugly.

"I don't think Gibbs would really be concerned about leaving trace behind." Tony argued.

"It doesn't matter. Just go lay down and let me handle the grizzly bear if it comes to that. Here, take Bert."

Tony took the stuffed hippo and smiled his thanks as he walked over to Abby's cot. He settled himself under the skull and crossbones covered blanket and rested his head on the Hello Kitty pillow. "Wake me in twenty," he called.

"Shh," she hushed him, "No talking during nap time!"

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He was a little too big for the cot, but made himself as comfortable as possible and then closed his eyes. After a few minutes, the only sounds that could be heard were Abby's fingers on the keyboard and Tony's soft breathing. Abby took a quick glance at the sleeping form and allowed herself a small, satisfied smile. She would wake him when she was good and ready.

NCIS

Tony could hear someone calling his name, but he didn't want to get up. It was so warm and comfortable here.

"Tony. Tony, get up," the voice called.

"Don' wanna. Gimmie a few m're m'nutes."

"Uh, I don't think that would be wise. You might want to get up now," the voice said, a little urgently.

The next thing he heard was someone calling his last name, he was sure, but it sounded so much like a bark. He pushed the blanket off him and quickly sat up, almost knocking heads with McGee. On the way up, his hand accidently pushed down on Bert, eliciting a fart noise which did nothing to help the situation.

He looked to his left and saw one aggravated looking Gibbs facing an even more aggravated looking Abby.

"Don't you yell at him, Gibbs. I said he could lie down. He needed some rest and you know it," she was saying.

Never one to let people take the blame for him, he crossed the room in a few short strides and moved to stand in front of Abby, as if to protect her.

"Boss, it's not her fault, it's mine. I'm sorry," Tony said as he swallowed loudly.

"I don't want to hear it. We've got a dead marine in Anacostia Park, get your ass in gear," Gibbs demanded.

Tony turned towards Abby. 'Sorry,' she mouthed. 'Not your fault,' he mouthed back, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. McGee headed for the elevator and Gibbs, and Tony quickly followed suit.

The elevator ride to the garage was completely silent, and the car ride to the crime scene was even more silent, if that was at all possible.

NCIS

Upon arriving at the scene, the body was nowhere in sight, but to the left was a tree and a large bush, taped off with the usual yellow caution tape. It was safe to assume the body was located there. To the right was a patrol car where a woman sat in the back and cried as a cop tried to comfort her.

The three younger agents walked to the back of the truck to grab their kits while the older agent moved towards another cop to get whatever information he could at the moment.

When Gibbs and the cop were done talking, the cop headed towards his partner and the women as Gibbs moved towards the trio. "The local LEOs don't have much. The victim was shot once in the head and they don't think there were any witnesses, just the woman that found the body. There was no identification on the body," Gibbs informed the group.

"Then why would they call NCIS to investigate if they don't know whether he's a Marine or not?" Ziva asked.

"He was wearing a U.S.M.C t-shirt and there's a chain next to the body, but no dog tags. The killer probably took them. They figured they'd call us first, and if it turns out he's not a Marine, the case'll be turned over to the local police department. So, until we figure out who he is, get to work. McGee, you go talk to the woman that found our guy. See if she knows anything useful. The rest of you come with me."

As soon as Ducky and Palmer reached the group, equipment in hand, they all headed towards their respective areas.

NCIS

As the team rounded the bush, they got a clear view of the body. The young man was tall and lean, not too buff. He was dressed in a gray U.S.M.C t-shirt, black shorts, and worn in looking running shoes. He had a soft, round face with short blonde hair; he would have been attractive if it weren't for the quarter sized bullet in the middle of his forehead.

"Ziva, you shoot, I'll sketch," Gibbs said. "DiNozzo, I want you to get his prints and then go back to the office and have Abby run them through AFIS. I want to know who this guy is. Ducky, what-"

Tony cut him off. "That won't be necessary, Boss."

Four pairs of eyes turned to look at him. "And why is that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded.

"Because," he said, finally looking up from the body and at Gibbs, "I know him."


End file.
